


Graduation

by Nanerich



Series: Peter is growing up [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: There is this thing when you have a kid – be it biologically yours, adopted or a mentored-spiderling-turned-quasi-son – that you know is coming but no one really prepares you for: your kid is growing up and you just need to let go.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter is growing up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Graduation

There is this thing when you have a kid – be it biologically yours, adopted or a mentored-spiderling-turned-quasi-son – that you know is coming but no one really prepares you for: your kid is growing up and you just need to let go.

The first time it hit Tony was on Peter’s High School Graduation. All the Avengers wanted to come, but Peter would not have it. “If all of you show up, even Flash’ll figure out that something’s up.”

So, only Happy, Pepper and Tony got to accompany May, when Peter’s name was called and he walked over that stage with that big smile on his face. Tony couldn’t remember the last time he cheered that loud, his Peter was really growing up! May grabbed his arm and looked up at him with a teary smile. Only now Tony realized his eyes were wet as well.

“We’ve done good, Tony.”

“Oh, that is all your doing, May. I’m just glad I could be a part of it.”

Of course, there were big hugs all around after the ceremony.

“I’m so proud of you, kiddo!”

“Thank you, Tony!”

“So, the others were miffed they couldn’t come, so…”

“Oh, they were here”, Peter interrupted, “you didn’t see them?”

“Well, my focus was purely on you, so no, I did not.”

“Wow, you’re such an amazing superhero”, the kid grunted dryly.

“Store the sass, they’re all spies and assassins, they can blend in!”

“Oh please! The Avenger’s camo is a baseball cap and sunglasses. Though they did spread out all through the groups, Nat was actually right behind you.”

“Huh…” Maybe Tony did lose his edge? Whatever, today was about Pete. “Anyways, since they couldn’t properly celebrate with you, big bash at the compound.”

“That is so sweet, but I can’t tonight, decathlon team throws a party.”

And just like that, the kid would rather go to a party with some friends then celebrate with the Avengers. This is how it starts… A party today and before he’d know it, he'd only see Peter twice a year…

“Well, Flash got his parents permission to celebrate the graduates, especially our incredible, amazing, intelligent, beautiful and dreamy valedictorian!”

“Parker, you’re so sappy.” MJ came up behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“MJ, congratulations! And fantastic speech!”

Another round of hugs and well wishes started and continued when Ned showed up a few moments later.

“Should we get going? Flash and some of the others are already heading towards his place…”

“Come on, the guest of honour always arrives fashionably late, and since you two are my entourage, you’ll be fashionably late as well.”

“Yas queen!”

The teens started to giggle, when Happy interjected. “Guys, from experience, make sure you get payed for that…”

“No, Happy, you see, MJ is the fantastic, successful, top-of-her-field power-lady. I’m the trophy boyfriend”, Peter explained, while putting his arm around her, “and Ned is my Rhodey.” With that, he put his other arm around Ned’s shoulder, all three grinning widely.

“So, let me get this straight… You think that you’re the Iron-Trio 2.0?”

“Yeah, well, the younger, sexier model”, Peter smirked.

Oh, that fucking kid. “And I’m just Pepper’s trophy husband?” They had to be fucking kidding him! Pepper, who was enjoying all of that, just kissed his cheek. “What do you say, let’s get those crazy kids to celebrating their graduation?”

“Fine”, Tony grumbled, before tousling Peter’s hair. “I’m proud of you. The grad that is, not the snark, that will get back to bite you in the ass. But you, all three of you did fantastic. Go partying, you deserve it and tomorrow let the Avengers properly celebrate the Spider-Three, alright?”

Before Tony could react, the three wrapped themselves around him, hugging tightly.

“That kinda feels like a group-hug moment”, he laughed, and the other grown-ups joined in the best group hug of Tony’s life.


End file.
